School of Hard Knocks
School of Hard Knocks is the forty-first case of Criminal Case and the forty-first case of Warrenville. It takes place in Warrenville Academy, appearing as the first case of the district. Plot Following the black market's trail from Devil's Heart Valley, the team arrives at Warrenville Academy, the city's most prestigious learning center. At the time they arrived, classes were beginning, so they were hoping there wouldn't be too much traffic. But as they arrived, the academy's chancellor Frederick Weeks said he found a body in the hallway. The team followed him, and found politics student Drew Monroe, stabbed in the neck. The team interrogated Chancellor Weeks alongside nurse Alexis Gallagher and artist Toto Goodwin, who's at the academy teaching art. Later on, a student approached the station saying he had some info about the victim. A psychology student named Jack Patton, who said the victim was being bullied constantly, and believed that had something to do with his death. Later on they spoke with football player Johnny Weeks, Frederick's grandson. Eventually the team was informed the victim had a relationship with Alexis. The team later arrested Johnny for Drew's murder Being the grandson to the school's chancellor, Johnny felt he was entitled to do whatever he wanted to whoever he wanted. One day, Drew caught him taking drugs and planned to report him to the police. Johnny kept threatening him as usual, but Drew refused saying Johnny had to pay for his crimes. Hoping to keep Drew quiet, Johnny stole a scalpel from the nurse's office and stabbed Drew in the neck. For his crimes, Judge Blackwell sentenced Johnny to 35 years in prison. Following Johnny's trial, Frederick went to speak with the team regarding his grandson's arrest. Knowing he was involved with drugs, Frederick allowed him to look through the schoolto determine if what he said was true. After looking through the victim's locker, they were able to find traces of drugs with Johnny's DNA, confirming what he said. Johnny explained he got it from someone representing the black market, and after more investigating they discovered he got the drugs from someone at the nearby hospital. After assisting Jack with retrieving his psychology textbook, the team decided to continue their investigation into the black market at the hospital. Summary Victim *'Drew Monroe' (Stabbed in his neck) Murder Weapon *'Scalpel' Killer *'Johnny Weeks' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats french fries *This suspect speaks German Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a university access badge Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats french fries *This suspect speaks German Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a university access badge *This suspect has a red stain on their clothes Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats french fries *This suspect speaks German Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a red stain on their clothes Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats french fries *This suspect speaks German Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a university access badge Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats french fries *This suspect speaks German Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a university access badge *This suspect has a red stain on their clothes Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats french fries *The killer speaks German *The killer wears a university access badge *The killer has a red stain on their clothes *The killer is 21 years old Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hallway (Clues: Victim's Body, Textbook; New Suspect: Frederick Weeks) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats french fries) *Examine Textbook (Results: Threatening Message) *Analyze Threatening Message (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks German) *Talk to the Chancellor about the murder *Investigate Politics Classroom (Clues: First Aid Kit, Portrait) *Examine First Aid Kit (Results: Nurse ID; New Suspect: Alexis Gallagher) *Ask Alexis if she knows about the murder *Examine Portrait (Results: Artist's Signature; New Suspect: Toto Goodwin) *Ask Toto why she's at the academy *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *See what Jack has to say about the murder (Profile Updated: Jack speaks German) *Investigate Gymnasium (Clues: Ball Cart, Student ID) *Examine Student ID (New Suspect: Johnny Weeks) *Ask Johnny if he knew the victim (Profile Updated: Johnny eats french fries) *Examine Ball Cart (Results: Bloody Scalpel) *Analyze Scalpel (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a university access badge) *Investigate Victim's Locker (Clues: Victim's Phone, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Notice from Chancellor) *Confront Frederick on why he needed to speak with Drew (Profile Updated: Frederick speaks German; Johnny speaks German) *Examine Victim's Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone (4:30:00) *Ask Toto why she was in correspondence with the victim (Profile Updated: Toto eats french fries and speaks German) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Interrogate Alexis over her relationship with the victim (Profile Updated: Alexis eats french fries and speaks German) *Investigate Bleachers (Clues: Notice, Journal) *Examine Journal (Results: Jack's Notes) *Analyze Jack's Notes (9:00:00) *Interrogate Jack on his school work (Profile Updated: Jack eats french fries) *Examine Notice (Results: Discipline Notice) *Confront Johnny over the victim reporting him (Profile Updated: Frederick eats french fries) *Investigate Teacher's Desk (Clues: Victim's Backpack, Rubber Gloves) *Examine Victim's Backpack (Results: Bloody Cloth) *Analyze Bloody Cloth (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 21 years old) *Examine Rubber Gloves (Results: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a red stain on their clothes) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Harvest Season (1/8)! Harvest Season (1/8) *See what Frederick wants to talk about *Investigate Victim's Locker (Clues: Small Safe) *Examine Safe (Results: Safe Unlocked) *Analyze White Powder (9:00:00) *Confront Johnny on where he got the drugs (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Gymnasium (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Results: Hospital Records) *Bring the records to Marco (Rewards: Stethoscope) *Ask Jack if he knows anything about the market *Investigate Teacher's Desk (Clues: Locked Desk) *Examine Locked Desk (Results: Desk Unlocked) *Return the textbook to Jack (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Warrenville Academy Cases (Warrenville)